Un pasado en el futuro
by sayaaomes
Summary: en esta historia juntare varios animes o personajes de diferentes animes y tratare de que se mantengan con la misma personalidad para que no se vea tan mal, los animes principales seran Inuyasha y Blood ya que son animes que me gustan mucho y los demas no puedo decir porque aun no termino de escribir esta serie


Capítulo 1

Se ve a una mujer corriendo desesperada de tras de ella se ven a cuatro niños con capas negras. la mujer vestia una yukata blanca con la exepcion de la enorme mancha de sangre que salia desde sus piernas. su pelo azabache se mecia desordenadamente por el miedo y la frustracion traia un pequeño bulto blanco del cual sobre salian unas pequeñas orejitas negras con la puntita blanca. los niños al vestir capas negras no se les veia el rostro. pero una pequeña parte de su cabeza si. el primero y mas grande tenia el pelo negro como la noche, el segundo que le seguia traia el pelo rojo como la sangre, el tercero tenia el pel amarillo como el sol y el mas pequeño tomado de la mano del pelirojo tenia sus cabellos cafes cual madera. al llegar a un claro se diviso un pozo la mujer se detuvo y empezo a hablarle a los niños-

-NIÑOS RAPIDO METANSE AL POZO-decia la mujer algo desesperada-pero señora k...-en eso de entre los arboles salio un terrible monstruo lleno de sangre-AHORA-grito la mujer en eso los niños se metieron rapido y cuando la mujer se hiba a tirar al pozo el monstruo le dio un golpe mortal lo que la mujer pudo hacer fue abrazar al bulto y se tiro

-al otro lado del pozo-

niño-señora kagome ¿esta bien?-pregunta un niño pelinegro para ayudar a la mujer-haji...cuida de mi hija...devuélvesela...a inuyasha...su nombre es...saya-mientras le entrega el pequeño bulto y muriendo al instante-lo preometo señora kagome-al levantar la vista un joven, y una señora los observaban deteniendo las lagrimas-ven pequeño todo estara bien-le decia la mujer al niño mientras lo ayudaban a subir y tomaba al pequeño bulto descubriendo su pequeña cabecita...mostrando a una bebita con los ojos rojos como el fuego con unos pequeños mechonsitos negros con puntas plateadas-bienvenida pequeña sobrinita-decia el joven de cabello azabache de no mas de 18 años-prometo traer de vuelta a su hija señor...no me importa lo que me cueste su hija volvera a su lado-decia haji mirando a el pozo que estaba solo

-ocho años despues-

se ve a una pequeña niña de pelo negro como la noche con unas orejitas negras con la punta blanca siendo perseguida por unos niños que llevanban piedras en sus manos-VAMOS POR EL FENOMENO-gritaba el que parecia ser el que los mandaba mientras la acorralaban en un callejon-porfavor...no he hecho nada...porque no me dejan jugar con ustedes-porque eres un fenome y los fenomenos no los queremos aqui-despues de decir eso le avienta la piedra que traia dando en su cabeza haciendo que sangre y en eso una lluvia de piedras se dirigen a ella pero son recibidas por un cuerpo mas grande-ALEJENCE DE ELLA MALDITOS MOCOSOS-gritaba un joven de pelo negro-ha...haji-decia la pequeña antes de desmayarse-solo por hoy los dejar ir pero quiero qeu sepan que si la vuelven a lastimar los matare no me importara si son niños los destruire-decia mientras cargaba a saya en sus brazos viendo a los niños con una mirada que demostraba furia

-en una casa alejada de la ciudad-

-saya bien sabes qeu siempre tienes que cubrirte las orejas ¿porque saliste asi como si nada?-la regañaba haji mientras le limpeaba la herida de su cabeza mientras esta empezaba a sanar, haji es un joven alto y musculoso de 16 años con el pelo negro largo hasta los hombros sus ojos azul-grisaceo-perdona haji solo queria salir como soy y ya no ocultarme...ademas me duele cuando me pongo los pasadores y odio las gorras bien lo sabes-decia mientras hacia un pequeño puchero haciendo reir a haji-jajajajaja muy bien enana pero si quieres volver a salir solo dilo y no te escapes...-decia mientras revolvia sus cabellos-hay yaa...oye ya llegaron esos tres-preguntaba la niña alejando la mano de haji de su cabeza-no aun no pero no han de tardar-decia el joven levantandose para recoger lo que utilizo para limpiar la herida de saya-haji...se que no te gusta hablar de eso pero...¿porque no tengo mama?-pregunto de golpe la pequeña-saya ya te lo dije si tienes mama solo que ella murio hace mucho tiempo-decia el joven algo serio y sin darle la cara a saya-haji porfavor dime como era porfavooooor-decia la pequeña niña poniendo cara de perrito-pfffffff esta bien...tu madre era muy hermosa sus ojos eran cafe oscuro su cabello azabache con algunos toques azulados...era muy amable era atenta con todos hasta con los que no eran mas que basura-decia mientras hacia puño sus manos apretando sus uñas en su palma accion que no paso desapersibida por la pequeña-¿porque siempre te molestas cuando hablas de eso?-, -¿de que hablas?-,-lo que pasa...-SORPRESA-se escucho de golpe en toda la salita

-haaaaaaaa-grito saya mientras se abrazaba a las piernas de haji-jajajajaja ya chicos ahora si la espantaron-reia haji mientras cargaba a saya como un costal de papas y le daba vueltas-solomon, kai, riku son unos desgracidos-los regañaba saya una ves que haji la bajo-perdonanos saya es que no pudimos evitarlo casi nunca te espantamos-riku tenia 10 años es un jovencito algo fortachon sus ojos cafes eran iguales a su cabello-perdonanos saya porfavor...hoy te ves muy hermosa-mientras se arrodillava solomon era un adolecente de 12 años algo presumido pero agradable mas alto qeu riku por 10 cm su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azules-dejala en paz tarado-dice kai dandole un zape a solomon, kai tiene 14 años es el que sigue de haji su pelo es rojo y sus ojos negros el y riku junto a saya parecen hermanos-jajajajajaa y que es lo que festejamos-,-hay saya pues tu cumpleaños-le dice solomon dandole un coscorroncito-si saya ya que hoy cumplies 8 años-dice riku mientras le pone un pequeño gorrito-lo siento se me olvido por completo-dice saya mientras se acomoda el gorrito.

-oye saya porque no te quitas el broce y sueltas tu colita y tus orejas que mas da estamos en la casa-le dice kai mientras anda con riku-bien enana-dice haji molestando a saya-es verdad...y no soy enana haji solo que aun no he crecido mucho cuando cresca veras que te ganare-decia mientras soltaba una evilla en forma de mariposa y cae una hermosa colita toda peludita de color blanca con las puntas negras que rodeaba su pequeña cintura tambien se quitaba los pasadores que sujetaban sus orejitas que al sentirse libres dieron un pequeño tiron-verdad que es mejor saya-decia solomon que andaba poniendo discos para la fiesta-claro que si estoy mejor...oigan cuando podre ir a la escuela-pregunto la pequeña poniendo a todos tensos haji que andaba partiendo el pastel tiro el cuchillo, solomon que inflaba un globo lo solto y kai y riku que terminaban de echar serpentinas se quedaron congelados-mira sa...saya pues...la verdad...pues...es que-no pudo terminar ninguna oracion-saya lo que pasa es que no puedes ir a la escuela-le dijo solomon algo triste-¿por que no?¿porque tengo que estar escondida a qui?¿es por mis orejas?so quieren uso la gorra¿es por mi cola?utilizo la evilla pero forvaro ya no me dejen mas tiempo encerrada-decia la pequeña saya al borde de las lagrimas

-saya...no llores porfavor te queremos mucho y por ello te cuidamos tanto no queremos que te lastimen tu eres perfecta-mientras se inclinaba y la abrazaba-podriamos intenarlo ¿no creen?pero si pasa algo nos tendriamos que ir de aqui ¿aceptas saya?-decia kai mientras se comia un pedazo de pastel-podria ver si la aceptan en mi pirmaria-decia riku levantandose de donde estaba sentado-¿que opinan parejita de tortolos?-decia solomon acercandose a saya y a haji-si saya lo desea se le cumplira-decia haji un poco serio-claro que siiiiiiii-decia saya muy sonriente

-en su primer dia de clases-

-¿estas emocionada saya?-preguntaba haji que llevaba a saya de la mano-claro que si haji pero espero que me vaya muy bien-saya iba vestida con una faldita gris a unos 5 dedos arriba de las rodilas, una blusa blanca de manga corta con el cuello y la orilla de la blusa gris sus cancetines blancos hasta las rodillas con unos zapatos negros en su cintura iba amarrada su colita por el broche..su pelo hiba a medias colitas tapando sus orejitas-no te preocupes saya veras que te ira genial riku te cuidara-decia kai mientras bajaba la mochila de riku-muy bien entonces nos veremos a qui a la una puntualmente-decia solomon bajando la mochila de saya-bien riku...cuidas a saya con tu vida si algo le pasa te matare-decia haji meintras elevaba su mano y salian unas pequeñas garras-cla...claro...ha..ji-decia el pequeño de riku meintras era tomado de la mano por saya y salian corriendo-vamos riku...jajajaja despues los vemos chicos-gritaba saya-wuaw esto es cruel...haji ya empezaras a estudiar tu tambien-si ya no la cuidare...siento gacho dejarle ir apenas es una niñita-decia mientras se quitaba una lagrima imaginaria-jajajaja ya par de llorones vamonos a la escuela que vamos a llegar tarde-

-en la escuela-

-muy bien alumnos ella es nuestra nueva estudiante su nombre es saya espero que la traten bien y sean sus amigos..bien saya puedes sentarte a lado de kaori-muchas gracias maestra-decia la pequeña saya mientras hacia una reverencia-hola saya soy kaori espero que seamos buenas amigas-decia una pequeña niña de cabello cafe claro agarrado en una colita y ojos cafes-hola kaori yo tambien lo espero-decia saya mientras se sentaba mas tranquila-muy bien alumnos abran su libro de matematicas en la pagina 40 veamos la table de multiplicar del 8..-mientras la maestra daba su clase-toma niña nueva te lo manda masku-decia un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules entregandole un pequeño papelito-gracias-deandole una sonrisa mientras leia el papel que decia:hola fenomeno ¿te acuerdas de mi?¿donde dejaste tus asquerosas orejas? nos veremos a la salida lo que proboco que saya sudara frio de miedo pero trato de ocultarlo-muy bien alumnos veamos si pusieron atencion...les preguntare las tablas hasta el ocho el que no se las sepa tendra que escribirlas en su cuaderno y el que las sepa tendra una participacion extra bien veamos...matween 5x9-pregunto la maestra al niño que le dio el papel a saya-¿45 maestra?-pregunto el niño asustado-muy bien ...6x6 kaori?-dijo la maestra cambiando de alumnos-36 maestra-respondi kaori muy segura de ella-muy bien niños parece que si han puesto atencion veamos 15x69-decia la maestra haciendo reir a todos menos auna-1035-respondio saya-perdona saya?-mientras todos se callaban-el resultado es 1035-decia saya haciendo cuentas-wuaw saya como hiciste eso?-decia una kaori toda sorprendida-perdonen...mis hermanos estudian en la preparatoria y secundaria...por lo tanto hay veces que me enseñan cosas mas avanzadas es por ello que yo ya se raices cuadradas y ecuaciones algebraicas-decia saya un poco sonrojada-muy bien saya me has impresionado...bien niños salgan y nos veremos mañana-decia la maestra al ver que ya era hora de salir

-hasta mañana maestra-decia saya mientras salia corriendo para toparse pronto con su hermano y salir de ahi pero...-vaya miren al fenomeno...ahora no esta tu hermano para cuidarte-estas loco...yo no necesito que me cuiden pero no quiero lastimarte asi que mejor me voy-decia tratando de irse rapido-hasta que yo diga que te vas te vas-jalandole su pelo lastimandole sus orejitas-DEJAME-de ella salio una energia muy pura mandando a volar a masku haciendolo chocar con la pared...y en eso haji y riku llegan al sentir la energia-¿saya estas bi...en?-descubriendo que masku estaba muerto y saya desmayada en un rincon-haji..-decia kai al lado de haji que empezaba a cargar a saya-nos largamos de a qui-decia un haji muy molesto-pero ha...-te dije que la cuidaras y ahora mira lo que acaba de pasar...no se debe enterar de esto...vamonos-lo siento...saya-decia riku un tanto triste al enterarse que se tenian que ir otra ves de su hogar...y asi en la oscuridad de la noche esta pequeña y rara familia desaparecio en el silencio bajo la sombra de la luna guardiana de el proximo heredero de un mundo lleno de yukais


End file.
